


cat's cradle

by floweringflowers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringflowers/pseuds/floweringflowers
Summary: Jeno is so pretty like this, Jaemin thinks, peering through the eyepiece. He presses down on the shutter, focuses the camera, and takes Jeno’s picture.The snapshot looks something like this: Jeno is naked, tied up, and suspended from the ceiling.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	cat's cradle

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jaemin’s love for photography, and also a porno i watched

Jeno is so pretty like this, Jaemin thinks, peering through the eyepiece. He presses down on the shutter, focuses the camera, and takes Jeno’s picture. 

The snapshot looks something like this: Jeno is naked, tied up, and suspended from the ceiling. The ropes wrap around his chest and keep his legs splayed wide open, hoisting him up by his back, thighs, knees, ankles. Jaemin’s rope tying skills aren’t perfect, and his work leaves one of Jeno’s legs lifted higher than the other. His skin glistens with sweat, making his jet black fringe stick to his forehead, and his eyes are half-lidded in pleasure. 

Jeno’s mouth— oh, his mouth is sinful when his lips are stretched wide around a spider gag. His tongue hangs out, and saliva trickles down his chin and onto his chest. Most beautiful of all is Jeno’s cock, flushed red and upright, drooling precum in a steady stream onto the hardwood floor. The cherry on top is the vibrator strapped to him, which Jaemin is so proud of because of how desperate it makes him. 

The still frame can’t capture the way Jeno’s body is squirming against the rough, itchy restraints, nor can it hear Jeno’s soft, sweet whimpers. The sensation of the vibrator, which has been on for upwards of an hour, is too much and too little at the same time. Jeno writhes, the ropes rocking gently in response. 

“Doing okay, kitten?” Jaemin asks. 

Jeno lets out a noise that sounds vaguely affirmative, and it works for Jaemin. His wrists are tied behind his back with enough purchase that he can snap his fingers to let Jaemin know if he wants to stop, anyways. 

Jaemin steps closer and outstretches his hand and Jeno thinks that he’s about to stroke his cock, but is tormented when he shuts off the vibrator and slips it off instead. He whines around the gag, robbed of the stimulation. 

Jaemin looks at him apologetically. “I know, baby. I’m sorry. I want to take more photos of your cock, okay? You look beautiful.” He raises his camera again, taking close up shots.

And the thing is, Jeno knows he’s beautiful. He loves being photographed as much as Jaemin loves photographing him. He’s in bondage, in midair, and the camera lens is prodding at every detail of his body. He’s vulnerable, and he’s _gorgeous_. 

Minutes pass, and Jaemin seems more than content being an observer. He takes picture after picture, watching Jeno struggle from behind the lens. 

The friction is in all the wrong places. The rope digs into his skin uncomfortably, and his dick is painfully untouched. He’s used to grinding into the mattress or sneakily jerking himself off while Jaemin pounds him from behind, but instead he’s all tied up and so, so hard that he feels like crying. 

Jeno’s hazy mind comes up with a dumb idea, and he’s so desperate for relief that he goes for it anyways. He hunches over, redistributing his weight to lean forward as much as the ropes will allow. Jaemin’s camera captures the way Jeno’s tongue pushes saliva out over his bottom lip and the way it falls onto the tip of his cock. 

The feeling of the warm trail of spit trickling down his shaft is barely satiating, but it’s better than nothing. He does it again, Jaemin watching his antics in interest, but the position tires out his muscles too easily. He falls back again into the natural cradle of his restraints, head lolling to the side in defeat. 

“Poor thing. Do you want to be touched?” Jaemin croons. When he stands up straight, Jeno is almost eye level with him. He nods his head furiously. 

Jaemin smiles at Jeno’s enthusiasm. “Anything for you, baby.” He rolls up the sleeves of his white button-up to his elbows before affectionately scratching the underside of Jeno’s chin, gazing into his eyes which twinkle and beg for mercy, like a little kitten. Then Jeno is almost blinded by the camera flash, right up in his face. 

Pleased with his shot, Jaemin deftly sinks to his knees, letting his camera hang from the strap around his neck. Jeno lets out a grunt of approval as Jaemin’s fingers curl around his cock, stroking it slowly, and his mouth finds its way to one of his thick thighs, which look so heavenly when they’re bound by rope. 

Jaemin works at his own pace, each gesture filled with unhurried tenderness. He licks and sucks at the baby soft skin of his thighs, admiring every bruise that forms. It’s his hand, however, that make Jeno moan loudly, which massages his head on each upstroke and spreads his precum down his length. 

“So pretty,” Jaemin mutters in between kisses, but Jeno can’t hear him too well because he’s losing his mind over how good it feels. His hips won’t let him fuck up into into Jaemin’s loose fist, so he settles for staying still and taking each sensation as it comes to him with gratitude. He’s panting, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, drooling everywhere. 

Jaemin lifts his hand off of Jeno’s cock, ripping a whine out of the older. He watches Jaemin, situated between his legs, take photographs of his once-milky thighs. 

When he’s done, he grips Jeno’s cock again. Jeno half-expects him to mark up his thighs some more, so it comes as a surprise when he mouths at his balls instead. He moans at every wet swipe of his tongue, every kiss and suck, and his cock leaks precum onto Jaemin’s shoulder. 

Jeno whines around the gag when Jaemin’s hand picks up the pace, working harder and faster. He trembles under the overwhelming sensation. He wants to cry out for Jaemin to stop, that he’s about to cum, but his stupid gag translates his words into unintelligible sobs. 

“Keep making those pretty noises for me, baby,” Jaemin says, before sucking at his balls harder and digging into his slit with his thumb. 

Jeno does as he’s told without intending to, cumming with a deliciously helpless cry that escalates into a wail when Jaemin immediately pulls away, camera raised. Jeno is left spurting all over himself, thrashing around in his cradle. 

Jeno almost wants to be unsatisfied, because anyone else in his situation would be. He wants to be upset at Jaemin for not working him through his orgasm, but then he remembers how fucking hot his photos are going to look when his head is thrown back and eyes shut in bliss, and finds a special pleasure in that instead. Hot tears roll down his cheeks as his twitching cock splatters the last of his pearly cum onto the floor. 

“Ah, you did so well for me, Jeno. Look so pretty,” Jaemin says. He runs two fingers through the cum that landed on Jeno’s stomach, holding it up to their faces. Jeno feels significantly more light-headed than before, but can already anticipate his next move from the way Jaemin smiles mischievously, and his mouth waters— more than it already is— at the thought. 

It’s a struggle for Jaemin to take pictures one-handedly, but he manages. He balances the camera in his palm and shakily reaches for the shutter with his forefinger. The photos will probably end up blurry, but Jaemin doesn’t mind. He always liked how it felt more raw that way. 

_Click_. Jaemin dips his cum-coated fingers into Jeno’s mouth. _Click._ Jeno’s tongue is sloppily lapping around Jaemin’s fingers, tasting himself. _Click_. Jaemin is meanly pinching and tugging at his tongue. _Click_. Jaemin forces his fingers down until they’re feeling the back of Jeno’s throat. Jeno is crying and gagging, eyes rolling back, and an obscene amount of slobber falls down his chin and onto his chest. _Click._

Jaemin presses down hard one last time, relishing in the feeling of Jeno’s constricting throat, before withdrawing his fingers. They lock eyes while Jeno catches his breath, which is almost immediately stolen away from him when he feels Jaemin’s cold, wet fingers trace around his rim, but they leave as quickly as they came, never pressing in. 

“Just teasing,” Jaemin says simply. He can’t resist Jeno’s crying eyes and slobbering mouth, looking absolutely wrecked, and leans in for a disgusting kiss. Jaemin can feel the cold metal of the gag on his tongue, and the leather strap when he cups the back of Jeno’s head. 

“Mm, I’ll take this off now?” Jaemin says. Jeno nods weakly, spit dribbling down his chin. 

Jaemin unbuckles the gag before gently easing the metal ring out from behind his lips. “Color?”

It takes a moment for Jeno to slurp up the strings of drool that hang out of his mouth, swallowing it down. “Green,” he croaks, his throat dry and abused. 

“Do you want me to untie you?” 

The ropes are stinging with increasing intensity, but Jeno doesn’t hesitate. “No, keep me here,” he says. “But _please_ fuck me. I need it so bad.” Sure enough, his cock is hard again, precum beading at the tip, and Jaemin is still fully dressed, for fucks sake. 

“Of course, baby.” Jaemin’s hands are well-slicked with Jeno’s spit, but he squeezes lube into his hand, just to be safe. He inches closer for another kiss, and for as much as Jeno’s jaw aches, he hungrily kisses back, and their lips are much more aligned than before. 

Jaemin teases around his rim until Jeno’s whine tells him to hurry up, so he plunges two fingers in. He works him open, urged to go faster with each of Jeno’s breathy moans. Jeno isn’t so much kissing him anymore as he is panting into his mouth, half-formed sentences on his tongue. Jaemin, slipping another finger in, dutifully swallows each pretty noise that he makes. 

“Jaemin,” Jeno gasps, “Please.” 

“Ah, only cause you asked so nicely.” Jaemin pinches his cheek fondly before stepping away, and Jeno expects him to undress. Instead, he only unzips his pants enough to take out his long, hard cock. 

Jaemin takes his time in slicking himself up and stroking himself, relishing in Jeno’s beautiful and desperate whimpers. Gagged or not, Jeno drools at the sight of his cock— and the prospect of getting fucked into stupidity with it. 

Jaemin doesn’t have to look up to know that Jeno’s eyes are trained on him. “Does kitten want my cock?” 

“Uh-huh,” he garbles. 

“What did you say?” Jaemin teases, even though he wants to fuck Jeno as badly as Jeno wants to get fucked. “Couldn’t hear you.” 

“Please, Nana. I need it,” he begs. 

Satisfied, Jaemin steps in between Jeno’s legs. He guides his cock towards the pucker of Jeno’s hole, and Jeno’s eyes nearly cross at the intrusion. Once Jaemin presses in as deep as he can get, given the fabric of his pants bunching uncomfortably around the base, he gives Jeno a moment to adjust to his girth, his breath heavy and uneven. 

Jaemin fares just as well, groaning and indulging in the tight heat of Jeno’s ass. Jeno is so spread out and open and perfect, and that’s when Jaemin remembers that he has a way to capture the moment forever. 

“Ready for me, kitten? What’s your color?” 

“Green,” Jeno breathes, desperate, but he knows not to expect too much, and is almost unfazed when Jaemin grabs hold of his camera again. He points it down at how Jeno is being stretched wide around his cock, at how he disappears into his hole. 

Jaemin doesn’t draw his cock out the way Jeno expects him to. Instead, he places a hand on Jeno’s hip and pushes him forward, far enough off his cock so that only the head is inside, and lets the ropes do the work. Gravity completes the thrust when he lets go, and his length is sheathed in Jeno’s heat again, accompanied by the lewd noise of skin slapping against skin. 

Jaemin, Jeno, and the camera lens all watch how Jaemin’s cock plunges into his ass, taking successive shots which every inch that slides in and out. Each thrust is a punch to Jeno’s guts, slow but hard, and he moans from how forcefully he’s being slammed back onto Jaemin’s cock, deliriously close to hitting his sweet spot. 

Jaemin is more focused on getting the right shot than seeking his own pleasure, and it’s evident in how he admires the slow slide of his glistening cock in and out of Jeno’s ass. 

“Don’t you love having your picture taken, kitten?” Jaemin says. “Do you want everyone to see how pretty you are like this? When you’re so vulnerable like this?” 

“Yes,” Jeno manages between pants. “Love showing off.” 

“You’re so beautiful, but you know that, right? Ah, I’ll show your pictures off to everyone so they know just how pretty my kitten is.” 

Jeno knows that Jaemin wouldn’t, but the thought makes him whine, especially with how Jaemin smiles through his words, filled with love and filth all the same. Jaemin is moving at a leisurely pace, and it feels torturously slow for Jeno, who can’t even meet his thrusts with all the rope holding him down. “Jaemin… more… please…” 

He whimpers when Jaemin pulls out completely, shocked by the sudden emptiness. “Jaemin,” he cries out again.

Jaemin takes a few steps back, holding up his camera. “Smile for the camera, darling.” 

Despite his exhaustion, a smile spreads across Jeno’s face, blissed-out and wicked, eager to please. Jaemin adores how content he looks, even when his limbs are tied up and useless, and takes the picture.

Jaemin sets the camera aside before finally stripping down. “I’ll take care of you now, kitten,” he says softly, and the loving look in his eyes tells Jeno that he means it. He hooks his arms under Jeno’s knees, lines himself up, and pushes in. 

Jaemin usually prefers making love slow and sweet, but he can’t bring himself to deny Jeno of how hard and rough and fast he wants it. The ropes creak as Jeno takes each vigorous thrust, mouth open in an incessant moan. 

Jaemin pauses to adjust his position, planting his feet farther apart. A whine is ready to leave Jeno’s throat until Jaemin starts pounding into him at a new angle that has him sobbing, hitting his prostate perfectly. 

“Does it feel good, hm?” Jaemin says, his voice having lost some of its earlier composure. He grunts when Jeno clenches around him. 

“Uh-huh,” Jeno manages, out of breath. 

“Ah, is my kitten is getting stupid from how good my cock is?” 

Jaemin is right; Jeno can’t even _think_ of words anymore. Jaemin fucks into him so hard that, for a fleeting moment, Jeno swears the rig might break or the ceiling might collapse, but then he can’t focus on anything besides how well Jaemin is stretching him out, how deep Jaemin is inside of him. And yet, he still wants to babble for _more_. 

But he can’t. His mouth can only moan and drool, dumb and desperate. Jeno is in pain— pure, pure pain— but it is the best pain he had ever felt. He thrashes around, trying to get away from the friction of the ropes, how they burn his skin. He feels like a lifeless doll, held down and maneuvered for Jaemin’s pleasure. For as loving as Jaemin was earlier, he abuses Jeno’s hole with no remorse, slamming into him relentlessly. 

Jeno’s body craves release. And with all the begging he had been doing, he’s grateful that he doesn’t even have to _ask_. “Let go, kitten. Cum for me,” Jaemin says, before spitting into his palm and wrapping his hand around Jeno’s aching cock. 

The pleasure that Jeno feels is searingly hot, tears rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably, as Jaemin rams into his prostate and strokes his cock in tandem. Jeno can’t do anything but take it, and he’s cumming in no time, spilling white all over his chest. Jaemin fucks him through it, and soon Jeno is crying out in oversensitivity. Jaemin grips him by the hips, now chasing his own orgasm. 

“Just a little more, kitten,” Jaemin says, and he keeps his promise. After a few more thrusts, he cums into the heat of Jeno’s ass, hips slowing as he milks himself dry. 

Jeno is still regaining his senses when he registers the heady feeling of cum dripping out of his ass and onto the floor, and then flushes with the realization that Jaemin is back with this camera, taking a snapshot of his leaking hole. 

Jaemin almost laughs when he notices how embarrassed Jeno gets. “Is my kitten getting shy?” 

“Shut up,” Jeno murmurs, still feeling weak. 

Jaemin looks at him in admiration. “Let’s get you down from there, hm?” 

Jeno is half-asleep when Jaemin starts to untie his hands, wincing when the other brushes up against his rope-chafed skin. Jeno waits patiently as Jaemin works as quickly and carefully as he can. Relief washes over Jeno once his feet are back on the ground, but the soreness in his limbs is still settling in. 

The ropes that were wrapped around Jeno’s torso fall to the floor when Jaemin unties the final knot, and Jeno collapses onto the floor with it. His eyelids are heavy, the cold floor is just so comfortable. 

Jaemin nudges him lightly, but it feels painful anyways. “Hurts,” Jeno rasps. 

“Jeno-ya, come on. Let’s take a shower and we can get you to bed.”

Jeno groans, but agrees anyways, barely there when Jaemin washes him up and carries him to the bed. He sighs as he relaxes into the refreshingly cool sheets, and Jaemin rubs aloe on his reddened skin, coddling him all the while. 

Jeno’s lying on his stomach, cheek pressed against the pillow, his long eyelashes framing his shut eyes, the corners of his lips curling up in a smile. 

Jaemin smiles, too. He climbs into bed beside Jeno and simply gazes at him with admiration, with love. He doesn’t have his camera on him anymore, but he doesn’t need it, not when he’ll have this beautiful sight in his memory forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i got photography terms wrong
> 
> this is my first fic :D


End file.
